Potion Master
Potion master is a woman who is introduced by Giles Corey after him and Bawbbawbins fight, make up and Giles decided to help Bawb after he informs him of a potential case of John Willard turning into Dark Bawbbawbins. Potion Master reluctantly helps at first, but ultimately joins their team due to her interest in their mission and Bawbbawbins convincing her. Personality Potion Master's personality comes off as very extroverted, ironically serious, hysterical, and has a dumb sense of humor, but she is also a very caring and compassionate person not wanting Giles and Bawbbawbins to fail their mission, and she tries her best to help them as she knows the most about the Charge. History Background Potion Master used to live in a lake at a park as an amalgam of algae. One day a hat is thrown into the lake after a man believes that the hat has cursed him and was trying to possess him. The hat does in fact have possessive powers, and takes over the algae colony, giving it sentience and the colony, now Potion Master, makes clothes for herself and goes on her own way. She manages to open up a herbal and fortune telling store without any form of identification and has a rather successful business, due to her accepting deals she begrudgingly does but makes a ton of money doing for people. Introduction Giles Corey and Bawbbawbins make up after fighting and go to a fortune teller the Giles Corey knows of who can help them out after Giles suspects Dark Bawbbawbins of being his close friend, John Willard. As soon as Potion Master sees Giles Corey enter her shop she immediately gets mad, but lets him in because of money. She sarcastically asks him if he's her for string cheese which she can not provide because she is a fortune teller, which Giles has asked her for prior to this meet which is why she hates him, but she exceeds her expectations by asking her to help him out with his suspicions on Dark Bawbbawbins. She does accept this offer and tells Bawbbawbins about the Charge, as she saw him use it for the first time and was spectating the fight between him and Giles Corey. She also tells him about her potions and her own charge, which can extend her torso out about 15-20 feet. And when she finishes explaining she throws a potion of information at Bawbbawbins which she can activate mentally in order to answer her questions about whatever she wants. Her results show up in a piece of paper the potion created telling the group that there is a whole map for the headquarters of Dark Bawbbawbins at a restaurant and a confirmation that John Willard is in fact, Dark Bawbbawbins. Le Phroge At the restaurant which Potion Master discovered was holding a map leading the the headquarters of Dark Bawbbawbins, one of his acquaintances, Le Phroge shows up just in time and Potion Master tags along the chase against him with Giles Corey and Bawbbawbins. Giles Corey tells her and Bawbbawbins to avenge him after he is knocked out, and they do, and Potion Master is the one who discovers the counter to his ability with her own Charge, surpassing the barrier Le Phroge puts around himself, and also used it to propel Bawbbawbins. The battle ends at the laundromat where Bawbbawbins and Potion Master both make Le Phroge angry enough that he starts to act irrational and he trips himself into a large dryer as Potion Master takes the opportunity to land a direct blow in Le Phroge and turning on the dryer, forcing him to constantly defend himself from impact. They both eventually open it back up and Le Phroge tries to ask for forgiveness, but is refused and Potion Master and Bawbbawbins unleash a tag team attack on him, putting Le Phroge out of commission. Extra info * Reference to the Potion Master skin for the game Town of Salem * Personality mostly in reference to Marsenite whenever I ask her for any sort of vore or type of artistic piece she finds disappointing